


Day Two Hundred Fifty || An Emergency

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [250]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: This is NOT what she wanted to run into while on an insomnia stroll!





	Day Two Hundred Fifty || An Emergency

Insomnia is a beast she just can’t tame.

Lying awake, an arm slung over her brow, Hinata stares up at her apartment ceiling. A small strip of light cuts across it from the gap between her curtains that she can never cover no matter how much she finagles with them. The neon city just outside her window doesn’t help her inability to sleep when she should. Part of her thinks to move to a quieter street, but...this one’s so close to her job, and actually has decent rent despite its great location.

...but one of these days, her sleepless nights are going to catch up with her. She’s already starting to make minor mistakes at work, and her supervisor is going to notice sooner or later.

Sighing, she lowers her forearm over her eyes. Maybe she should just...get up and go for a walk. This city quite literally never sleeps, so the action might be enough to wear her out enough to catch a few hours of rest before having to make her way to the office tomorrow.

Such a joy working in the claims department of the largest medical bionics insurance company in their city. There’s always _something_ going wrong with _someone’s_ biocomponents. A locked-up limb, a joint that squeaks, an eye that shorts out. As amazing as she finds the unity of biology and technology...it sure makes for a plethora of headaches.

But then again...it’s those flaws and claims that pay her salary, so...maybe she can’t complain. It’d just be nice to have a quiet day in the office. But so long as someone’s tech is on the fritz, she’ll be there to walk them through the claims process.

Not exactly how she pictured spending her early adult life, but...well, sometimes you have to compromise a dream to pay the bills.

Making up her mind, she swings her legs over the side of her bed, feet planted on the cool floor as she stands and grabs some basic clothes. Tank, sweats, sweatshirt, shoes. Just something to decently dress herself while she tries to run her brain and body a little closer to empty.

Tying up her hair in a makeshift bun, she heads out, a swipe of the chip in her palm locking the door behind her as she heads down a few flights of stairs to the ground floor.

Some things, at least, she likes to do the old fashioned way.

As soon as she steps out onto the sidewalk, it’s an assault on all her senses. Bright lights, flashing and dancing, announce the ever-present night life of a city with little need to sleep. There are just as many businesses - if not more - open for customers at night as there are during the daylight hours. Hinata’s only ventured into the city nightlife a time or two - mostly because of work and needing to be up early - but also the lingering view that only vagrants and the lifeless waste their nights being awake and active after midnight.

She herself doesn’t necessarily believe it - the streets are mostly just as safe at night as they are during the day. While the introduction of the human-machine hybrid has resulted in a slow, steady climb in crime, she lives in one of the more decent parts of the city. There’s rarely any incidents, and most revolve around the tech itself. And beyond her palm inplant for accessing her valuables and her private cellular implant for hands-free communication, Hinata’s refrained from any major modifications. Her lackluster appearances helps her blend in with those deemed less profitable in the grand scheme of things. Her mods are the most basic of the basic, and hardly worth the time.

So, hands in her pockets, she just...picks a direction and starts walking.

In a way, she really does find the nightlife and its lights pretty. The sound is a little obnoxious, but her building is new enough it’s equipped with the best sound muffling tech there is. She barely hears any of it. And she’s grown used to the scents of the city. It’s not as pleasant as a flower-filled field, but...well, the smog’s been fairly managed since new laws were passed a few years back. Otherwise, she has little to complain about on the sensory front.

As she meanders, she peers into shop windows, watching displays shift and change. Rail-thin girls model clothes next to ab-clenching guys, all with some kind of mod visible. New tech shines and glows. She’s not really interested in any of it, has no intention to buy. But it gives her something to look at and think about as she goes. If she wants to tucker out her brain, overstimulating it is probably her best bet.

Passing a small gap between buildings (a rarity these days with the demand for space), something...makes her pause. A kind of inexplicable feeling that something is wrong.

The space - a few feet wide - is nearly pitch black despite the neon lights just beyond. Refuse is piled near the mouth. Overall, it’s a typical alley beyond its narrow size. And yet…

Brow furrowing, Hinata glances back over her shoulder before looking back to the alley. This feels all sorts of stupid, but...her gut is telling her she needs to investigate. So, she carefully steps over the boxes and bags, thankful to feel concrete under her feet. Lifting her access palm, a light shines out from the tiny lens.

For several feet, there’s nothing. Just more cardboard and plastic. But as she lets the light go further...she sees feet.

...ohhh crap.

Gut tightening, Hinata weighs her options. If this is a body...she needs to report it. But if they’re alive...they probably need help. This isn’t exactly a place for someone to just..._be_. This is where someone _ends up_.

Hopping over more trash, she comes up closer. Legs bent at the knees and slumped forward with his back against the alleyway wall...is a man. Dark hair is a mess, and once she gets close enough...she realizes his left arm is missing.

It’s not as much of a shock as it might’ve been a few decades ago. Limbs are replaced all the time. Carefully crouching, she shines her light at the stump and finds a socket for a mod. As she suspected. Seems he’s one of the unlucky ones beaten and stripped for parts. But to be this close to a major city street...it’s a bit unnerving.

“...sir?” she murmurs, not daring yet to touch him. “Are...are you all right…?”

For a moment...nothing happens, and she fears he really _is_ dead. But then his remaining hand twitches, and she hears a small groan.

He’s not doing well.

“Sir, um...do you -? Do you need some help? Should I take you to a medical facility?”

With great effort, he manages to loll his head back, and Hinata can’t help a gasp. His left eye socket is empty, clearly missing a mod as well. And given the damage...it’s obvious it was stolen in the same beat down. A bit of blood leaks from a corner of his mouth, staining his shirt.

So engrossed in the sight is she...she almost misses the tattoo just below his collarbone, the collar of his shirt ripped apart, likely from a grip along his shirtfront. A trio of tomoe stand out darkly in black ink against his pale skin...and it all sinks in.

This wasn’t just a robbery...this was yakuza activity. He’s an Uchiha…!

This...complicates things. She can’t bring him to a typical hospital. He’ll be arrested on the spot!

Nibbling her lip, Hinata glances behind her. No one else has found them...yet. In truth...she _does_ know somewhere she can take him to get looked over and avoid the police. It’s just not...wholly legal. A partially underground operation she only found out by accident while working on a claim years back. She’s used it a few times since for her most desperate cases.

“...come on,” she murmurs, buttoning his shirt to hide the ink. “I know somewhere you’ll be safe. Just...just come with me, okay?”

Breaths short and curt, he watches as she stands, offering her hands. Grunting in pain, he manages to grip them with his remaining limb, letting her pull him up only to nearly collapse.

...this isn’t going to be easy.

Maneuvering him against a side and looping his arm over her shoulders, Hinata avoids the main street and instead follows the alley further down. Thankfully it’s only a few blocks to the little medical clinic. One versed in both the biological and technological sides to human health. Hopefully the woman who runs it is awake...or won’t mind being so in a few minutes. Hinata’s already called in quite a few favors, but...none like this one.

“Hold on...it’s n-not too far. I know a place that works...u-under the table.”

The Uchiha gives her a weary glance, clearly at a loss as to why she’s helping him in the first place...let alone going to such extremes. But...well, this _is_ a bit of an emergency.

They’ll figure out the details later.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberpunk AU! Something I've actually wanted to do for a while, but I'm shy over the genre cuz I've written VERY little of it, and not with either of these characters lol
> 
> Poor Hinata...she goes out for a simple walk, ends up getting tangled up with a gangster xD I kinda wanna do more of this...we'll see if any other prompts fit down the road!
> 
> But for now, that's all I got. Tomorrow's gonna be VERY busy, so I better go sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
